


Gilga-YES

by Mrs_Doitsu



Series: The Adventures of Gilgy and Arty [2]
Category: Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night (Visual Novel)
Genre: Colour kink, F/M, Sexting kind of?, Very light tones of Sub and Dom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 04:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9640088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Doitsu/pseuds/Mrs_Doitsu
Summary: [So I've been listening to songs lately and just randomly came up with this little ficlet about Saber teasing poor Gil when he's a work. This takes place in my AU where Gilgamesh is the CEO of an oil company and Saber is a famous chef. You can go check that out in my profile under 'Ridiculousness With a Side of Insanity'. So this is an established relationship, with adult themes, so T+ is the rating for now.]





	

Arthuria drummed her fingers against the marble counter of Gilgamesh's kitchen, various baked treats and flour littering every expanse of floor and counter. He was due home two hours ago.

She was wearing nothing but red lace panties with gold trim and a small blue apron covering barely anything else. Sighing, she absentmindedly nibbled on a chocolate-chip cook to refrain from pouting like a child and continued to glare at the white door to the posh apartment.

Arthuria had noticed that Gil and herself had not had 'quality alone time' in quite a long while, and had taken it upon herself to surprise him on her day off. She had made him all his favourite sweets, wore very little (less material to destroy since Gil had an awful habit of shredding her precious clothing to bits) and wore his favourite colours.

And he was very overdue. Just as she reached over to send the man in question a nasty text message, it vibrated and lit up under her hand. Startled, she looked at the text she received.

"Sorry, lioness. I have one last meeting with these mongrels. I am afraid I cannot kill them for taking time away from my precious queen,"

Arthuria softly chuckled at the pet names he used so casually. She would never admit it aloud, but her belly fluttered with joy whenever he referred to her as such. She never enjoyed a man being possessive until she had witnessed Gilgamesh staking claim over her. And it was amusing to read that he had considered ending all the lives of his employees just because he could not come home faster. He thought he was so powerful sometimes. She cleared her throat. _No_ , she was enabling his murderous behavior when he was not even present. _That_ was never a good sign...

"That would cause me even more trouble. I expect your unlimited amount of patience to be running low. I'll be back home as soon as I can."

She looked at the text with a silly smile on her face, before a conniving grin smoothed across her flawless face. Arthuria's eyes sparkled in mischief as she snapped a picture of herself with the coy caption of;

 _"I await your arrival, my king._ "

* * *

Gilgamesh leaned on his elbow, looking very bored, and slightly annoyed, his brow furrowed at the nervous presenter who was stuttering over his unimportant stats for his company.

Honestly, he could be at home, cuddling with his cute little chef, with the report of these insignificant numbers on his desk for tomorrow.

He huffed, interrupting the presenter, who cleared their throat and continued on. Underneath the table, Gilgamesh's phone lit up, signalling a text message from his more important intended. Enkidu, his secretary, scowled at the other man's bowed head in disapproval. Gilgamesh should be paying attention instead of texting his girlfriend under the table like some lovesick high schooler.

Gilgamesh looked down at his phone, only to have his eyes widen and a lump form in his throat.

There was a selfie of a doe-eyed Arthuria wearing _his_ apron, looking to be wearing nothing else but a pair of red underwear on the screen. He swallowed the lump. It had gold on the trim. Red and gold.

His favourite colours.

_"I await your arrival, my king."_

He could NOT stay here when **THAT** was waiting for him at home.

He suddenly stood up with an unreadable expression on his face, and Enkidu regarded him with surprise and concern.

"Gil-"

"Something's come up. We'll have to continue this tomorrow." With that Gilgamesh whisked himself from the room, speed walking to the elevator.

With that Gilgamesh whisked himself from the room, speed walking to the elevator.

He was going to speed home and possibly cause an accident. Damn all the mongrels for keeping him away from his precious Saber.

Enkidu caught up to him as he pressed the down button on the elevator.

"Gil!"

"I'm leaving. Something-"

"A booty call is not important."

"... Not a word, Enkidu."

"You're not thinking!"

"Oh yes, I am. About how many pedestrians I can run over before the police catch me."

Enkidu sighed.

"It seems that you are not thinking with the _right_ head..."


End file.
